love, pain, patience ( side story )
by miscevioous
Summary: [ NCT's BxB Fanfiction ; Jeno x Jaemin ( Nomin) ] from love, pain, patience: Na Jaemin dan Lee Jeno memiliki perasaan yang mutual selama 3 tahun. Terpisah saat masa SMA dan bertemu kembali setelah memasuki masa kuliah, kini, keduanya memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan setelah penantian yang cukup lama.


**Notice! : Halo, ini adalah ****_side story_**** dari fanfiction Jeno x Jaemin-ku yang berjudul 'love, pain, patience'! Untuk membaca main story, kalian bisa mengunjungi link berikut: ** s/13233457/1/love-pain-patience

**Characters ;**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**\- Na Jaemin of NCT**

**\- Huang Renjun of NCT**

**\- Mark Lee of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi dengan konten Mature! Untuk reader dibawah umur (lebih) disarankan untuk membaca main story dari fanfiction ini._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Lee Jeno—tunggu!"

Na Jaemin mendorong tubuh Lee Jeno cukup kuat hingga lelaki tampan tersebut terjatuh dari atas ranjang.

Jeno memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa sakit.

"Aduh, kau tidak perlu mendorongku sekuat itu, kan!"

Jaemin tersentak dan segera bangkit dari ranjang, menghampiri Jeno yang tergeletak diatas lantai, "Maafkan aku, Lee Jeno!"

Jeno menggembungkan pipi, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai kau menciumku dulu." Ia membuang muka. Wajah Jaemin seketika memerah.

"B, baiklah." Jaemin menghampiri Jeno lalu mengusap pipi lelaki tersebut lembut. Ia dapat merasakan jemarinya bergetar ketika menyentuh kulit Jeno.

"J, Jeno—tolong menghadap kesini." Ucap Jaemin kaku.

Jeno hanya melirik Jaemin sekilas, "Kau harus lebih agresif, dong."

Jaemin menghela nafas panjang, "Ugh, baiklah." Lelaki itupun memberanikan diri untuk menangkup kedua pipi Jeno—menghadapkan wajah Jeno ke arahnya.

Ia pun mendekatkan bibir miliknya ke bibir Jeno, menciumnya sekilas. "Sudah, kan? Kalau begitu—hmph!"

Ketika Jaemin menjauhkan wajahnya, Jeno menarik dagu Jaemin lalu mencium kekasihnya itu _intense_. Membuat bahu Na Jaemin seketika merosot.

"Buka bibirmu sedikit, Na Jaemin." Bisik Jeno disela ciuman.

"Huh?" Jaemin mengerutkan dahi begitu merasakan lidah Jeno menyelip melalui bibir tipisnya.

Jaemin kewalahan begitu kedua lidah mereka bertemu.

Jeno terus menjelajahi isi mulutnya, menari bersama lidah Jaemin kemudian melepas french kiss mereka.

Wajah Jaemin memerah. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu memanas dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Lee Jeno menyeringai begitu mengetahui reaksi kekasihnya, "Ini baru permulaan."

Ia kembali mencium bibir Jaemin—kali ini melumatnya perlahan, lalu mengigit bibir bawah Jaemin perlahan—membuat dirinya mendesah pelan.

"Haa—Lee Jeno, hentikan—"

Jeno seakan tuli. Lelaki tersebut semakin semangat.

Kali ini tangan kanannya meraih ujung kaos yang Jaemin kenakan, sedikit membukanya, kemudian meraba perut rata Jaemin lembut.

"Ah—!" Sebuah pekikan meluncur dari bibir Jaemin.

Tangan Jeno kembali menjamah tubuh Jaemin, kali ini tangannya merayap ke salah satu _nipple _Jaemin lalu mencubitnya—membuat Jaemin terkejut dengan sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Lee Jeno kubilang hentikan!"

Na Jaemin mendorong tubuh Lee Jeno hingga lelaki itu membentur dinding dibelakangnya. Ekspresi kebingungan menghiasi wajah Lee Jeno, "Kau—kau mendorongku dua kali!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali, hentikan! Tetapi kau tidak mendengarkan!" Ucap Jaemin seraya merapikan kaosnya yang berantakan.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau selalu ingin berhenti?" Tanya Jeno tidak terima.

Jaemin membuang muka, "I, itu—aku belum siap!"

Jeno menganga lebar, "Kau belum siap? Na Jaemin, aku sudah menunggu kesempatan seperti ini selama tiga tahun!"

Mendengar ucapan Jeno membuat Jaemin sedikit menjauh dari kekasihnya tersebut, "Kau! Apakah kau segitu inginnya b, bercinta denganku?!"

Dengan ekspresi datar, Jeno menjawab dengan tegas, "Tentu saja._ Adikku_ dibawah ini sudah kelewat semangat ingin _ahhh_ lalu _uhhh_ kepadamu!"

Wajah Jaemin langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Jeno.

Di telinganya, ucapan Jeno terdengar sangat _vulgar_.

Jaemin meraih sebuah bantal yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Ia melemparkan bantal tersebut ke wajah Jeno, "Sudah kuduga! Kau hanya ingin menginginkan tubuhku!" Ia pun beranjak lalu pergi keluar dari kamar milik mereka.

Jeno menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya, "_Hey_! Na Jaemin! Tunggu! Memangnya ini opera sabun?!"

Jeno berdecak kemudian mengacak rambutnya, "Apa-apaan, sih, dia itu? Wajar saja kan kalau ingin berbuat yang _tidak-tidak_ dengan seseorang yang kau sukai." Gumamnya.

Ia pun menatap pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar setelah kepergian Jaemin, "Dasar korban _ftv._"

.

.

"Intinya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Na Jaemin selalu bilang _'hentikan,hentikan!'_ atau _'aku belum siap.'_ padahal jelas-jelas ia juga terangsang!"

"Kau kira aku sudah menunggu berapa lama? 3 Tahun! Rasanya _adikku_ ini sudah muak karena setiap hari harus bertemu tanganku."

"Dan lagi-lagi, kau tahu? Berjuta-juta sperma yang aku hasilkan hanya terbuang sia-sia disebuah _tissue_ atau kloset! Ohh—betapa malangnya spermaku."

Huang Renjun dan Mark Lee mendengus malas mendengarkan ucapan Lee Jeno yang menurut keduanya, sangat bodoh.

Sudah hampir dua bulan ini keduanya terpaksa harus mendengarkan ocehan Lee Jeno yang menurut mereka—vulgar, karena Na Jaemin selalu menolak untuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Renjun memijit keningnya yang pusing, "Ah~ Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau cinta bisa membuatmu bodoh, Lee Jeno! Atau nafsu yang membuatmu bodoh?"

Mark menganggukan kepala setuju, "Lagipula Jaemin terlihat seperti _tipe_ orang yang tidak seperti _anjing sedang musim kawin_ seperti kau."

"Tentu saja! Na Jaemin-ku itu tipe orang yang _gentle_ dan baik hati." Ucap Renjun seraya tersenyum lebar.

Jeno mencibir kesal, "Na Jaemin-ku? Dia itu punyaku, bukan punyamu. Jangan seenaknya mengklaim sesuatu seperti itu bodoh."

Renjun mendesis, "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kepribadianmu ganda! Sejak kapan Pangeran Es kita berubah menjadi seseorang yang memalukan seperti ini?" Ia mendorong dahi Jeno perlahan.

Mark Lee terkekeh, "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, ia dibutakan cinta—oh, bukan. Maksudku dibutakan nafsu."

"Mark kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan." Ucap Jeno malas. Renjun pun ikut tertawa.

Ekspresi wajah Lee Jeno melunak, ia menarik nafas sejenak, "Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti isi kepala Jaemin—kenapa ia terus menolakku ketika aku ingin menyentuhnya—apakah salah jika aku hanya ingin mengekspresikan rasa sukaku melalui sentuhan ditubuhnya? Aku sudah menunggu tiga tahun. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi."

Renjun dan Mark tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun setelah mendengar ucapan Jeno barusan. Keduanya saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu? Sepertinya masalahmu ini sama seperti masalah kalian saat tiga tahun yang lalu." Ucap Renjun.

Jeno sedikit memiringkan kepala, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud Huang Renjun adalah—kalian kurang komunikasi!" Sela Mark, "Apakah kau sudah bilang kepadanya—alasan kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertingkah seperti anjing saat masa kawin?"

Renjun mengerucutkan bibir, "Seharusnya saat pembicaraan _mellow_ seperti ini kau tidak menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu, Mark Lee!"

"Yah, begitulah—kau sudah bilang belum, kenapa kau ingin menghabiskan malam bersama Na Jaemin? Aku yakin, kau pasti langsung menyerang dirinya hingga anak malang itu ketakutan!" Renjun terkekeh.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Na Jaemin bagaimana? Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti itu kalau kau tidak menjelaskannya dengan baik." Lanjut Huang Renjun.

"Lagi-lagi masalah kurang komunikasi. Untung saja kau tidak masuk Jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi." Timpal Mark.

Jeno menjitak dahi Mark kuat, "Memangnya apa hubungannya?"

Mark meringis kesakitan, "Jangan jitak dahiku kuat-kuat!"

Jeno menutup kedua mata sejenak, "Aku—memang benar aku jarang mengatakan apa yang kurasakan semenjak kami mulai berpacaran." Gumamnya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Renjun. Jeno menggeleng.

"Terimakasih—kalian sudah membuatku mendapat _pencerahan_." Jeno tersenyum kecil.

Renjun dan Mark seketika menganga lebar, "Tidak—senyuman itu!" Pekik Renjun.

Ia memeluk tubuh Mark seraya terisak-isak, "Na Jaemin-ku! _My Cherry boy_ akan kehilangan keperawanannya malam ini~!"

Mark berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Renjun dari tubuhnya, "Kau ini dramatis sekali Huang Renjun."

.

.

"Jaemin? Aku pulang." Ucap Lee Jeno begitu memasuki apartement tempat ia tinggal bersama Na Jaemin.

Jeno mendengarkan sebuah derapan kaki menghampirinya, "S, selamat datang kembali!" Jaemin tersenyum canggung.

Jeno menyipitkan kedua mata, "Na Jaemin, kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Kau demam?" Jeno berjalan mendekat kearah Jaemin lalu menyentuh kening lelaki tersebut.

"Tidak panas? Kau kenapa—ugh, bau alkohol." Jeno mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ah! Itu~?" Jaemin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin meminum _soju_ yang ada dikulkas, hehe~" Ucap Jaemin seraya tersenyum manis. Jeno merasakan rasionalitasnya menurun drasis.

"Kau ini—curang sekali!"

Jeno memeluk pinggang Jaemin lalu mengarahkan wajahnya ke leher Jaemin—

"Curang sekali, tersenyum manis seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri tahu." Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

Jaemin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jeno menggelitiki lehernya.

Ia membalas pelukan Jeno, "Kau tidak perlu menahan diri, Lee Jeno." Bisik Jaemin.

Mendengar bisikan Jaemin barusan yang sensual, membuat adik kecil Jeno seketika terbangun.

"Malam ini aku tidak akan berhenti, walaupun kau memohon kepadaku untuk berhenti."

.

.

"Ah—!"

"Ngh—uh."

"Haa—"

Desahan demi desahan memenuhi kamar milik Na Jaemin dan Lee Jeno.

Jaemin dapat merasakan lidah Jeno membasahi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia meremas rambut Jeno perlahan. "J, Jeno—!"

Jeno mengangkat kepalanya, "Jaemin, lakukan ini juga kepadaku?" Pinta Jeno sambil membuka celana jeans miliknya.

Jaemin menatap ke bagian bawah tubuh Jeno yang sudah menonjol. Ia pun bangkit, lalu meraba ujung _boxer brief_ Jeno yang sedikit basah karena cairan _precum_.

Jaemin menjilatnya sekilas, kemudian menarik_ boxer brief_ Jeno turun,

"Ah, besar." Gumam Jaemin.

Jemari Jaemin mengusap kejantanan Jeno perlahan sebelum menggerakkannya naik turun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Huff—" Sebuah desahan meluncur dari bibir Jeno.

Jaemin menggerakkannya semakin cepat, tangan kirinya memainkan sebuah kantung dibagian bawah kejantanan Jeno.

"Jaemin—ah, masukan saja kedalam mulutmu, haa—!"

Jaemin tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung menghentikan tangannya.

Lelaki tersebut pun memasukkan kejantanan Jeno kedalam mulutnya.

Menjilat, menghisap—dan menggerakkan kepalanya hingga kejantanan Jeno keluar masuk dari mulut miliknya.

Saat Jeno merasakan dirinya hampir klimaks, ia segera menjauhkan kepala Jaemin dari bagian bawahnya, "Cukup."

Jaemin terlihat kebingungan, "Ada apa? Apakah tidak enak?" Ucapnya seraya mengusap bibirnya.

Jeno menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Ia mengelus pipi Jaemin perlahan. "Enak. Aku bahkan hampir mengeluarkannya di mulutmu."

Jaemin menggembungkan pipi, "Terus kenapa? Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti?"

Jeno terkekeh melihat reaksi Jaemin. Ia memeluk tubuh Jaemin. "Aku ingin mengeluarkannya disini."

Tangan Jeno meraba pantat Jaemin, "Boleh?" Ia mengecup bibir Jaemin sekilas.

Wajah Jaemin memerah, "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah."

Jaemin menuruti perkataan Jeno dan berbaring.

Jeno membuka rak kecil yang berada disamping kasur dan mengambil sebuah_ lube._

Ia pun membuka _lube_ tersebut dan menuangkan cairan di telapak tangannya.

Jaemin memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jeno, "Kau—sejak kapan kau mempunyai benda seperti itu?"

Jeno menutup _lube_ tersebut lalu melemparnya sembarangan, "Sejak kelas 2 SMA."

Jeno membuka kedua kaki Jaemin cukup lebar dan membasahi sebuah lubang dibagian belakang tubuh Jaemin dengan cairan_ lube_ yang berada di tangannya.

Jaemin dapat merasakan sensasi dingin dari cairan _lube_ tersebut.

"Aku akan memasukkan satu jari."

Dengan cekatan, Jeno memasukkan jari tengahnya. Membuat Jaemin memekik kencang karena lagi-lagi ia merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh yang baru.

"J, Jeno—aku takut!" Ia mencengkram bahu tegap Jeno.

"Kau tidak perlu takut." Jeno mulai menggerakkan jarinya masuk dan keluar.

Rasanya benar-benar aneh.

"Jeno—ugh. Aku tidak suka!"

"Sssh, nanti lama-lama kau akan ketagihan." Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaemin lalu melumat bibir lelaki tersebut.

Wajahnya pun turun ke leher Jaemin, bibirnya menghisap kulit putih Jaemin kuat hingga meninggalkan sebuah bekas.

"Ahhh—!" Jaemin mendesah, Jeno menyeringai tipis, "Kau suka ketika aku meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ di tubuhmu ya?"

Jeno beralih ke salah satu _nipple_ Jaemin—ia pun menjilatnya—menghisapnya—dan menggigitnya perlahan.

"Haa—huff."

Setelah Jeno merasakan bahwa Jaemin mulai tenang, ia memasukkan satu jari lagi.

"Satu lagi sudah masuk."

Jaemin tidak lagi protes. Hanya desahan yang mengalir indah dari bibir miliknya.

Bibir Jeno yang semula berada di nipple Jaemin, perlahan turun ke perut Jaemin—lelaki tersebut meninggalkan beberapa kecupan yang membuat Jaemin geli.

Tangannya pun tidak berhenti memainkan bagian belakang tubuh Jaemin.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup." Ia mengeluarkan jemari-jemarinya, lalu mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang yang sudah siap menerimanya.

"Jaemin." Salah satu tangan Jeno meraih tangan Jaemin, menggenggamnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Jaemin memerah mendengar ucapan Jeno. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "A, aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Jeno."

Jeno pun mendorong kejantanannya masuk, membuat bagian belakang Jaemin rasanya begitu nyeri.

Walaupun sudah dipersiapkan, tetap saja akan begitu menyakitkan karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bersetubuh dengan Jeno.

"Ugh—uhh—Jeno!" Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Jaemin karena rasa sakit dari penetrasi.

Jeno yang dapat merasakan bahwa Jaemin tegang, segera mencium bibir lelaki tersebut agar dirinya tenang.

Jeno menggigit bibir bawah Jaemin, hingga ia membuka sedikit mulutnya, lalu Jeno memasukkan lidahnya hingga lidah keduanya bertemu.

Ketika Jaemin sudah mulai tenang, Jeno mendorong kejantanannya hingga masuk sepenuhnya ke tubuh Jaemin. Ia melepas ciumannya.

"Na Jaemin." Jeno mengusap wajah Jaemin yang penuh keringat. "Aku mulai bergerak, ya?"

Jeno meraih salah satu kaki Jaemin dan meletakkannya di pundaknya. Ia pun memajukan tubuhnya seketika, membuat Jaemin dapat merasakan kejantanan Jeno begitu dalam.

"Hmmh!"

Sensasi aneh lagi-lagi menyelimuti dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan _precum_ mengalir dari kejantanannya.

Jeno kembali memundurkan lalu memajukan bagian bawahnya perlahan. Desahan demi desahan mulai Jaemin keluarkan.

Jaemin merasa malu karena desahan yang ia keluarkan—ia pun mengigit tangannya agar ia tidak mengeluarkan desahan tersebut.

Jeno yang menyadari hal tersebut menarik tangan Jaemin menjauh, "Huff—Jangan gigit tanganmu!"

"A, ah! Tapi—ngh—sangat memalukan, haa—!" Ucap Jaemin disela desahannya.

Jeno mempercepat gerakannya, "Tidak memalukan, ah—menurutku kau terdengar seksi sekali."

"Nghh—! J, Jeno!" Jaemin mencengkram lengan Jeno kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di lengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jaemin—ah!" Jeno meraih kejantanan Jaemin lalu menggerakkannya naik turun membuat desahan kencang mengalir dari bibir Jaemin, "Ah, Ah! K, kau tidak perlu melakukan i, itu—nghh! Jeno—!"

Cairan _precum_ pun membanjiri perut Jaemin akibat _handjob_ dari Jeno.

"Jaemin—aku nyaris—"

"J, Jeno! Ngh—Lee Jeno!"

Jeno menghentakan tubuhnya ke lubang milik Jaemin kuat. Cairan putih mengalir memenuhi bagian belakang Jaemin.

Begitu Jeno menghentakkan tubuhnya, Jaemin pun dapat merasakan cairan putih keluar dari kejantanan miliknya dan mengenai wajahnya—membuat dirinya sedikit memincingkan mata.

Jeno menurunkan kaki Jaemin dari pundaknya lalu ambruk diatas tubuh lelaki tersebut. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Lee Jeno—bisakah kau mengambilkan _tissue_ untukku?" Ucap Jaemin dengan suara serak. Jeno menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Jaemin, "Untuk apa?"

"I, ini—ada cairan sperma di wajahku."

"Benarkah?"

.

.

Na Jaemin mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia mencerna keadaannya saat ini.

Ia tidak menggunakan baju.

Jeno yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya saat tidur tidak menggunakan baju.

Ia dapat merasakan bagian bawahnya begitu nyeri.

Ia dapat merasakan perutnya begitu nyeri.

Ia dapat merasakan tenggorokannya sakit.

Jaemin menyingkap selimut yang menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya—

Tidak pakai _boxer_.

100% Telanjang.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Jaemin berusaha mengingat, tetapi kepalanya malah dibuat pusing saat ia berusaha untuk mengingat.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi malam aku meminum satu botol Soju, lalu—"

Ia memijat dagunya, "Lalu apa?"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jeno mengusap kedua matanya kemudian mengecup pipi Jaemin sekilas, "Selamat pagi!" Jeno tersenyum bak malaikat. Membuat hati Jaemin tidak karuan, "Ugh!"

Jeno memeluk tubuh Jaemin dari belakang, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan di punggung kekasihnya itu, "Tubuhmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tubuhmu tidak apa-apa?" Jaemin mengulang ucapan Jeno.

Jaemin melepas pelukan Jeno lalu menghadap kearah lelaki tersebut, "Lee Jeno—tadi malam—"

"Kita bersetubuh?"

"Hah?"

Jeno menganga lebar, "K, kau—!"

_Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat?!_

Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

_Ah, tapikan ia semalam mabuk! Tentu saja ada kemungkinan ia tidak ingat!_

_Tapi, kalau first time-ku bersama Jaemin karena ia mabuk bukankah itu menyedihkan?!_

"Jeno? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jaemin seraya mendekap bahu Jeno.

Jeno menggelengkan kepala, "Na Jaemin—kenapa selama aku ingin bersetubuh denganmu kau selalu menolak?"

Jaemin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jeno, "Um, itu—"

"Maaf, tetapi semalam kita bersetubuh—dan itu karena kau begitu mabuk sampai kau tidak mengingatnya. Maafkan aku kalau aku malah membuatmu tidak nyaman saat kau sudah sadar begini."

"Tidak! Ini semua salahku!" Sela Jaemin. Jaemin menaikkan sebelah alis, "Salahmu?"

Jaemin menganggukan kepala, "Alasan kenapa aku selalu menolak—karena aku ini laki-laki! Kau kan selama ini selalu mengencani perempuan—kalau kau melihat tubuh yang kumiliki ini—pasti kau akan—"

Jeno menarik dagu Jaemin lalu mencium bibir lelaki tersebut, "Jangan berfikir seperti itu!" Ia pun memukul kepala Jaemin pelan.

"Kemarin aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak pernah bilang alasan kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi agresif denganmu. Sebenarnya aku selalu ingin bercinta denganmu karena aku juga ingin menunjukkan rasa sukaku melalui _itu_—dan aku juga ingin menjadikanmu sepenuhnya milikku."

Jeno menarik Jaemin kedalam pelukannya, "Jangan pernah berfikir rendah terhadap dirimu—aku sudah menyukaimu dalam waktu yang lama. Aku mencintaimu!"

Jaemin merasakan perasaan hangat menyelimutinya, ia membalas pelukan Jeno, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Jeno."

"Nah, karena sekarang semuanya sudah jelas ayo kita lakukan lagi, Na Jaemin!"

"E, eh? Sekarang?!"

"Yang semalam tidak dihitung karena kau mabuk. Aku tidak terima!"

"Aku tidak mau! Bagian bawahku bisa mati rasa!" ㅠㅠ

.

The End.

.

[ Halo semuanya! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menulis sesuatu yang berbau R18! (Aku menulis cerita ini sebelum menulis fanfiction lainku yang berjudul At·trac·tion) Ohoho, awalnya aku memang ingin membuat _side story_ atau _after story_ dari 'love, pain, patience'! Tetapi aku bingung, apakah aku harus membuat dengan genre shounen-ai atau mature story ╮(￣▽￣)╭ dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat mature story! Aku selalu tertarik untuk menulis fanfiction R18 tetapi aku selalu takut ceritanya tidak akan selesai karena aku terlalu gugup untuk menulis adegan 18+ ╥﹏╥ Dan akhirnya setelah aku merenungkan untuk beberapa waktu, aku memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri menuliskan sesuatu yang berbau mature! Aku ingin meminta maaf apabila chapter ini membuat para reader tidak nyaman atau chapter ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Kalau kalian menyukai chapter ini, jangan lupa untuk vote dan leave comment ya! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ Terimakasih banyak! ]


End file.
